Fever
by the1hobbit
Summary: Things never go the way you want. But turn out how they should. Brother fluff.


Many thanks to my dear E for doing the beta work on this. I like keeping her on her toes. :D Enjoy!

Narnia is not mine, just my inspiration.

Wearily, I collapsed in the well-worn chair by the dim fire in my bedchamber. My body longed for the blessed comfort of my bed but the day had been so taxing that my mind had yet to reach the same conclusion as my body. My eyes stung from forcing them open, and I was beginning to feel my headache intensify.

My siblings and I had just started the long negotiations for a treaty with Calormen. We had spent well over eleven hours in court dealing with the ambassadors. It was the longest session we'd had thus far. The treaties with Archenland had gone so swimmingly that almost all we had to do was sign and celebrate at a feast for a job well done. But who knew a treaty would have so many clauses, scenarios, guidelines, hidden affairs, and even a portion on a marriage alliance! Neither we nor they had come to a proper settlement of a trade route… or, well anything for that matter. Our two cultures butting heads left and right. I was at a loss on how to continue with these negotiations. Above all else, war was not an option. My siblings had seen enough in my opinion.

I slapped my face slightly. This was fatigue talking. Tomorrow I would wake up refreshed and have new strategies to offer to save my land and family.

With a sigh I rose to my feet and decided to walk to calm my mind. Falling asleep on a pompous ambassador didn't seem like a good way to start tomorrow's negotiations. I would accomplish nothing if I was too tired to think straight-and I'd never hear the end of it from Ed.

That thought brought a slight twinge of worry to my mind. Susan and I had invited him and Lucy off for supper a few hours before we had officially finished our meeting. He had seemed out of sorts through it all, and hardly protested when asked to leave early. Yes, checking on my family would definitely help ease my mind.

Walking into the Queens' shared rooms, they where most assuredly in a deep slumber. Lucy was snoring lightly and Susan wrapped from head to toe in her down comforter only her nose and cheeks showing. Smiling to myself, I kissed their cheeks softly and exited without a sound.

Heading back to the unofficially named 'boys' side of the corridor I banked the fire in my room, then I snuck into Edmund rooms. Our rooms being separated by a small hidden door that looked like a book shelf. The girls' rooms being almost identical save they had a tapestry with -to my dismay- frills.

Upon entering I heard a small moan. Worry flowed though my veins. Crossing the distance between us, I could see by the candle mark burning by his bed that he had discarded his bedding . He was lying prone on the haphazard mess he created. His face glistened with a slight sheen of sweat. I reached to check his forehead only to feel the heat radiating off of him before I even touched his skin. My only brother had a fever! How did this come about? Why hadn't I noticed?

I sat lightly on his bed, combing my hand through his hair, and like a cat he turned into the touch. Even in sleep he was craving attention.

My overly protective side wanted to run to the healers. My level headed side knew it was just a cold brought on by fatigue. He had been pushing himself a lot. Why hadn't I stopped him? Deciding to wait it out until morning, I rushed and retrieved a cold basin of water and a rag, wetting the rag, I rejoined my sick brother.

'Oh Ed.' I adjusted the covers back on him, and ringing out the cold cloth I placed it on his head. The contrast caused him to stir.

'Pe'er?' Sleep and sickness slurring his words.

'I'm here. Are you all right?'

'Sorry…'

He was apologizing? Whatever for? My heart ached with worry.

'For what? Why didn't you tell me you where sick?'

'Thought it'd…go away.. .The treaty important… things to…do…'

He wasted himself? All for a peace treaty?

'You…shou' sleep. Don worry…bout me. Meeti' tomo,' he ended with a slight wheeze.

I re-dipped the rag and gently rubbed his chest. He had brought himself to this state to keep up, and then decided to not tell anyone when he was beginning to feel ill or weak. My brother meant more to me than ten of my lives. I fear I didn't do a good job conveying that, But that was wrong about to be made right. I gathered him into my lap and continued to make a physical contact with him, more for my sake than his.

'Shush… It's fine, but look at me.'

He raised his eyes. They where shining with tears.

We both know ruling the country is important, but neither Aslan nor I want one of Narnia's monarchs sick because he didn't stop and tell someone to slow down. We need you whole and healthy. And you are more important to me than any treaty or any party or meeting. We give all we can give, but at times when things like this can be avoided, tell someone. We may not always be able to help, but we can try.' I kissed his forehead. 'I love you and I hate seeing you like this. Yours, Susan's, and Lucy's health and happiness is the thing I care about most.'

He smiled and adjusted himself in my lap. 'Thank you for…caring. Love you…Stay with me?'

'You had but to ask.'

His eyes drifted shut in a rest his body desperately needed. Knowing I should follow suit I couldn't help but sit and watch him sleep. For hours I held him and comforted him when his fevered dreams turned ugly, soothed him and kept his head cool. I took his hand and held it close to my heart. Aslan had truly blessed me three times over.

The morning light began to seep into the room. I looked down and felt his head to feel it cooler to the touch. His fever had broken. I wouldn't allow him to leave his bed today, of course. But instead of being as tired as he looked even in sleep, I felt rejuvenated for the day, basking in the love he so freely gave.

The treaty would be hard, even harder without Edmund's insight. We walked a lonely path, my siblings and I. The path was difficult, especially since we set our country and the service of others before ourselves. But the beauty, grace, love, and happiness that was returned each day to us made these sacrifices worth it.

I eased him back onto his pillows tucking the comforter around him. Kissing him lightly on his forehead, as I had his sisters earlier, I left ready to start the day.


End file.
